History
by The Black Gryphon
Summary: Kind of a sequal to "Rapture", but can be thought of as a indivisual fic... just remember that Kitty is dead. If focuses on the Kietro aspect. (song: Going History-Slayers)


Kitty floated in an out of nothingness. Death called for her spirit to follow him to the final place of rest, but she couldn't, she just couldn't. She continued to haunt the fields, she visited the children who ran to cool in the clear waters of the lake. She dreamed her dreams of love. She always knew who was Lance's and Pietro's adopted son. With his cheery smile, cocky attitude and carefree nature, he was the fitting image of his 2 fathers. All she could do was watch him grow, and admire how he was. He was now 6, he was still that child she watched. She slowly lived on her eternal days, and slowly, she felt a familiar feeling... Love... Not the kind that 2 people had, but one of a mother. She knew her time was limited, but she wanted to watch him... and say goodbye to the one she loved...  
  
*Even though it's a love war that I won by hurting someone,  
  
*before half a year passed I lost interest.  
  
*It was only a short time I was depressed,  
  
*before I fell in love again.  
  
*But it's not true love,  
  
*just one who would fill my sad heart in the name of a lover  
  
Pietro caught up to his rambunctious son, who always seemed to run to this very spot. Where, Kitty had died. It pained him every time he approached, but it wasn't a gloomy, fog filled place. It was filled with life and light, like Kitty had done. It was a fitting memorial.  
  
"Justin, why do you insist on staying here?" He asked his son as they walked home.  
  
"Because Mommy's there!" Pietro and Lance had convinced that Kitty was his mother, and that Lance was a 'close' uncle. The truth was, that it was correct. Hank, being the bioengineer genius that he was, had taken some DNA from Kitty's body and then, using some DNA from the others, created a being... So in some respects, Kitty had left behind a son.  
  
"Oh? what did she tell you this time?" Pietro asked in amusement.  
  
"She told me the story of the Dryad! It was really sad!" Pietro stopped dead in his tracks. He looked down at the smiling boy.  
  
"She told you that story did she?" He asked weakly. Justin nodded eagerly.  
  
"I hope that mommy never leaves! I want her to keep visiting me at the tree!"  
  
Pietro remained quiet and looked back at the tree. Indeed, he saw a glimmer of distorted light, and as quickly as it appeared, it disappeared.  
  
*Why do people kiss?  
  
*Why do people make love?  
  
*We can We can Anytime  
  
*I don't know if I am serious or not,  
  
*my heart does not say a thing  
  
Pietro sat in his bed, waiting for Lance to enter from the hidden connecting door. Leaning into the head rest he closed his eyes. How did Justin know that story? Kitty had told them she had come across it by accident and that it was nearly impossible to find. *Yeah, a copy of it costs well over a thousand on e-bay.* Pietro thought. So how did their son know about it? While thinking about it, he slowly drifted off to sleep, not noticing Lance entering the room.  
  
*I want to meet some one I'll love,  
  
*So much that it's bitter,  
  
*so much that it hurts!  
  
*I want to meet someone I'll cherish so  
  
*much that the world will seem to me refreshed  
  
Pietro was dreaming. He knew it, but the dream was... odd... and somewhat painful. He walked down a beaten path to where a grand old tree stood. It's great limbs covered the area, the nearby steam being filtered from it's roots. It was a sight, seeing the pink, lavender, white, and sometimes sapphire flowers bloom. There was no tree in the mundane(earth) world like it. But in the tree, there was a figure. Her skin was a creamy tan, like the faded color of the inner flesh of a tree, her hair the color of bark, a deep earthy brown. Yet her eyes held the colors of the rare blue flowers on the tree. She never noticed him, her brow etched in worry. A snapping of a branch alerted her.  
  
"Who?" Pietro knew this from somewhere, but couldn't figure it out.  
  
"Are you the fairy of this tree? Can you grant me a wish?" He asked.  
  
"I am the dryad, yet I cannot... My soul, my tree is dying." She replied. Suddenly it snapped, it was the story. He stared closely at the girl and drew back. She was... it was... Kitty. He wanted to move forward, to grab her and hold her till the dream ended. But his legs didn't respond, his mouth moved against his commands.  
  
"Dying? Surely you can keep it alive with your magic." He said. Oh well, let the story run it's course. He knew the ending... just never fully understood it.  
  
"Can you help me? If you do, I'll grant you a wish! I promise!" He knew she was avoiding th question, but Pietro nodded and Kitty leapt down, her pink and Lavender clothes fluttering around her.  
  
*And someday when I look back  
  
*and know myself enough that I can talk strongly  
  
*about my old memories,  
  
*I'll walk it. History.  
  
He followed the spirit, not really paying attention to much. He threw around some spells, some neat ones too, talked, but stopped when they arrived at a cave. This was where the dryad would enter and he wouldn't be able to save her. For some reason, he was afraid. What did this mean? Would she just disappear forever? He didn't know! I mean, he barely understood the ending! He watched at 'kitty' approached the shrine, her eyes closed, her whispers chanting a scared chant. Suddenly a bright flash and a scream from the very earth filled the air. When it cleared, Kitty stumbled back, her skin ashen, her eyes dull. He caught her as she fell, his heart twisting in many directions.  
  
"Don't leave me! Come on, hang on!" He held her tight. He could feel his heart shattering twice over.  
  
"You..r... Wi...sh..." She croaked out as she began to fade.  
  
"Stay with me! Just don't fade away!" He felt tears creep up to the edge of his eyes.  
  
"That... is one wish... I can...not...g..ra..n...t...." Suddenly she exploded into a million motes of colored lights, which outshone the rainbow, but fled away. Pietro stood up numbly and found himself at the tree. The lights settled on the leaves, instantly being absorbed. His heart wrenched as he gripped his sword. Crying out in fury, he swung, imbedding it deep into the wood. The tree groaned as a reaction occurred. Pietro didn't know what, but all he knew was that next, he was laying there, his life fading. He understood now. The sorcerer never really wanted a wish, he was in love with the Dryad. But he ignored his feelings till it was too late...  
  
*In a room where the phone does not ring on a holiday  
  
*A dream that I worked too hard on lays there.  
  
*I smash out the part of me that feels loneliness,  
  
*and slide into bed waiting for morning to come  
  
Kitty turned away from Pietro's dream, frowning, yet feeling somewhat content. Death had given her 1 last night before she would become a ghost and be forever damned. When he started to believe in her, she could contact him, even if was only in dreams. How dearly she wanted to hold him, kiss him, leave a part of her with him, but she couldn't. She had no right to. She had to leave now, but part of her would remain to watch Pietro's son grow... and to cry...  
  
*Why do dreams run far away?  
  
*Why do dreams belong to someone else?  
  
*We can We can Anytime  
  
*I really start to cry;  
  
*can't see tomorrow or anything!  
  
Pietro bolted up, his breathing heavy. Lance looked at his lover in concern.  
  
*I want to find a dream I'll concentrate on,  
  
Kitty approached the ivory gates, her eyes focused ahead, her heart running the other way.  
  
*so much that it's bright, it will break through everything  
  
Justin bolted up, his blond hair falling into his wide eyes. He could feel her...leaving him.  
  
"Mommy? Mommy....MOMMY!!!!!!!!"  
  
*I want to find a fun dream  
  
Lance bolted up as he heard Justin begin to sob hysterically, crying out for his mommy, but Pietro knew she was now gone. He stood up to the window and opened it. He stared into the sky. A star faded out and died right before his eyes, and he finally, began to cry.  
  
*so much that time flies right by me  
  
Kitty heard the cries, and closed her eyes. One day, she would return, she supposed, but she would always be watching. No matter how long they lived, she would be watching...  
  
*And someday when I look back,  
  
Justin sobbed into his uncle's chest.  
  
"Mommy's going away! She's going away! She's going somewhere and never coming back! I don't want her to go! I DON'T WANT HER TO GO!"  
  
*and know myself enough to talk strongly  
  
Lance, bewildered, looked up to see the turning of a figure, her hair swirling around her like a aura. Old pains flooded in and he held his son close, tears falling into the blond hair.  
  
*about my old memories,  
  
As kitty stepped forward, she felt the light tear her memories away, attempting to make her a blank soul, but it would never be able to fully heal her wounded soul... not now... not ever.  
  
*I'll walk it. History.  
  
But she was determined... it was all prior history now...A history, that she wanted to go back to.  
  
  
  
AN: Kind of a squeal to 'Rapture'. I'm not to sure about this one, I feel it's rather odd and doesn't fit in with the story. Oh well. Reviews would be VERY NICE! Flames, to some degree, will be accepted as well. 


End file.
